She's Talking to Angels
by Hunter-Of-Aliens
Summary: Set during Season 5. There's one more contender in the apocalypse. The catch? She's a sixteen year old girl. Rated T for Dean's mouth and brief vague mentions of violence. Destiel if you squint. Sabriel if you really squint.
1. Chapter 1: Let's Dance

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Supernatural or the characters. They belong to Erik Kripke.

* * *

The lacrosse player picked up his bag and left the now abandoned locker room. The lights flickered off as his hand pushed off the switch. Playing a tile matching game on his phone, he waited patiently for his parents to pick him up outside the school building. The late October days offered a crisp night with a full moon. Unseen to him, a creature watched him from the shadows cast upon the school building. The creature lunged, grabbing the athlete and carrying him off. Beyond the creature's detection, a small teenage girl watched the entire spectacle.

"Well Fido, let's dance," she whispered as she began running after the kidnapped boy.

* * *

Radio blasting, the muscle car carried two brothers into the small town of Alfrich, Maine. The older, and shorter, of the two drove, his posture relaxed despite the burden that hovered over him. The younger sat in the passenger seat, his nose was buried in a bible attempting to find any information that could be useful in the war against the devil. The two brothers were the vessels for the archangels Michael and Lucifer. Dean, the older one, stopped the car in front of the morgue. Dressed as FBI agents, the two entered the morgue and bypassed the receptionist with a flash of fake badges.

"You two must be the FBI! Are you here about the bodies?" the mortician announced seeing the boys entering the hall.

"Yes. I'm Agent Joel, this is my partner Agent Clapton," Dean announced introducing the two of them. The mortician, a portly man with thinning grey hair and round glasses, clapped their hands.

"So, what's up with the corpses?" Sam, the younger brother asked.

"Full on mutilations. Most recent victim was Thomas Brown, a highschool Sophmore with a bright future ahead of him. All star lacrosse player, honor role student, active member of the community. So unfortunate," the mortician admitted.

Pulling out the tray, the mortician uncovered the teen's body. His chest was stitched up and the 't' of cuts on his chest was a fine red line with black stitches holding the skin together.

"All organs accounted for?" Dean asked curiously.

"All except the heart, it was missing, looked like it had been chewed out. If I didn't know better, I'd say a werewolf did it!" the mortician joked. Sam and Dean chuckled good naturedly before sharing a knowing look.

* * *

"Did he have any known enemies?" Sam asked picking up the manilla envelope with Thomas's file. He flipped through it bordely and squinted and certain pages.

"Oh no! Everyone loved him!" the mortician gasped in shock.

"Well thank you, we'll be in touch," Dean smiled as he and Sam strode out.

"Oh if only he knew," Dean muttered.

"So, we just need to find out who the werewolf is and then we're good," Sam decided as he stepped into the passenger seat of the Impala. Dean slid into the driver's seat and gunned the engine. He pulled away from the morgue and ended up driving to the cheapest motel he could find. After checking in, Sam began researching anything he could on the other mutilations.

"Hey Dean, listen to this, all the murders happened within a five block radius of the school," Sam announced after almost an hour of researching.

"Did ya check for any assaults on staff members recently?" Dean asked as he flicked off the TV.

"Already did. The night janitor, Barry Edwards, got assaulted last month at the end of the full moon, just came back to work last week," Sam read off the screen.

"Awesome, let's go kill Jacob," Dean grunted as he loaded his handgun with silver bullets.

Sam and Dean were stalking around the school grounds when they saw a shadow flicker across the building. They turned toward the origin of the shadow. Just before they rounded the corner, a gunshot rang out. Sam and Dean turned the corner, guns raised. What they saw was not what they expected. Standing behind the smoking gun was a teenage girl with long brown hair braided out of her face and golden-hazel eyes illuminated by the street light. At her feet lay the corpse of Barry Edwards, a bullet hole in his chest right over his heart.

"Thanks for running distraction guys, I needed the help," she smiled as she holstered her gun in the back of her jeans.

"Who are you?" Dean asked gun still raised.

"Brianna Wilson, who are you?" the teen-Brianna-responded.

"I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam," Dean introduced.

"You're obviously hunters. You've each had a lot of loss in your life and you both are carrying a large burden right now," Brianna deduced quickly.

"Brianna-" Sam started

"Call me Bri if you still want your voice box," Bri advised.

"Alright, Bri, how'd you know that?" Dean asked once again raising his gun.

"Body language, observing, the stress lines around your eyes," she shrugged. Nudging the body with her foot, she checked her watch.

"We need to burn the body soon, people will have heard the shot and called the cops, I don't feel like going to jail for manslaughter so if you don't mind, I know a warehouse where we can burn the body without anyone noticing," Bri suggested. Sam and Dean shrugged and helped Bri to cram Barry into the Impala's trunk. She sat down in the back as the brothers took their seats up front. Dean, following Bri's instructions, pulled up to the warehouse. Bri sprung out and picked the lock on the door before motioning the boys inside. They followed her carrying Barry along with salt, gasoline and a lighter. They laid Barry down in the middle of the floor, sprinkled him with salt and doused him in gasoline. Dean flicked the lighter and dropped it on Barry's corpse. The man's corpse went up in flames as the fire consumed the gasoline and the body.

"Thanks again guys," Bri nodded entering the room with an army green backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Wherever the job takes me," Bri admitted.

"Bri! Wait up!" Dean called after her. The teen turned around as she brushed a piece of hair that had fallen out of her braid out of her face.

"How would you like to travel with us?" Dean asked.

"That would be wise," a gravely voice announced appearing next to Dean. Castiel, Dean's angel, was standing next to Dean in his usual suit and overcoat. Bri raised her gun and prepared to shoot the angel.

"Easy there! He's on our side!" Sam soothed stepping between Cas and the gun.

"Who are you?" Bri asked caution lacing her tone.

"I am Castiel, I'm an angel of the lord," Castiel announced. Bri raised an eyebrow for confirmation and Sam nodded affirmatively.

"Hold still or this will hurt much more," Cas ordered. He placed his hand on Bri's ribs and she gasped in pain.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Enochian sigils that will hide you from angels, including Lucifer and myself unfortunately," Cas explained.

"Can we go now?" I kinda want at least four hours of sleep and to get out of here before six tomorrow morning," Dean requested. Castiel flew away and Bri and Sam followed Dean to the car. Sliding into the car, Dean roared back to the motel. He and Sam cashed in their beds while Bri lay down on the mustard yellow couch. Her sleep was peaceful to look at but inside she was plagued by nightmares until a friend of hers pushed them away. He never gave his name but always kept Bri's sleep peaceful.

* * *

The dark woods melted away into an amusement park there were no lines or people yet it didn't seem eerie.

"Hey kiddo, how you doing?" her friend asked from behind her. Bri wheeled around on her heel and launched herself at him.

"I'm great! How are you?" she asked as she released him from the hug.

"I'm good. Did you meet up with the two hunters?" he asked.

"Yep! They're nice. Dean seems a bit rough around the edges and they both seem weighed down by something," Bri admitted.

"You'll find out when the time is right but for now what do you think, roller coaster or water slide?" he asked.

"Rollercoaster, I'm still on the high from hunting," Bri grinned, "Race ya!"

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first published fanfic. Please review because these make me type faster. I'm open to suggestions for extra hunts in between the episodes. :)


	2. Chapter 2:PeaceLoveVintage

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or the characters. They belong to Eric Kripke.

Takes place during _Fallen Idols_

* * *

"So, what's with this job?" Sam asked with a light laugh. They were driving the Impala down the abandoned highway at some ungodly hour at night. Sam and Dean sat up front while Bri sprawled out across the entire back seat.

"Dude suffers a head on collision in a parked car, I'd say that's worth checking out." Dean answered.

"Pretty high on the scale of 'freaky' to me," Bri muttered sleepily.

"Yeah, definitely, uh, but, uh, we got bigger problems, don't you think?" Sam questioned. Sam and Dean had caught Bri up on what they knew about the apocalypse.

"Yeah, definitely, uh, but, uh, we got bigger problems, don't you think?" Sam mentioned as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm sure the apocalypse'll still be there when we get back," Dean answered simply.

"Right, yeah, but I mean, if—if the Colt is really out there somewhere—" Sam began.

"We've been looking for three weeks, we got bupkis," Dean finished.

"I'm still confused, what is the colt and how did you lose it?" Bri questioned leaning forward to be almost up front with the boys.

"Samuel Colt made a gun that could kill anything so that's what we're after. And a thief named Bela Talbot stole it from us," Sam explained.

"Yeah, that gun's gonna be useful," Bri murmured as she leaned back again.

"Can't wait to ice the devil," Sam muttered.

"Well we'll have to. It's our first real case back together-"

"What about the werewolf case?"

"I'm calling that one not a case, we didn't do much," Dean answered.

"Welcome, dumbasses," Bri murmured.

"It's our first real case back together and we just added a new member to the team, I think we ought to ease into it. Ya know, put the training wheels on," Dean announced.

"So you think I need training wheels?" Sam asked in an accusatory tone.

"No! _We. We_ need training wheels. You me and Bri as a team. Okay?" Dean responded defensively.

"Okay," Sam decided.

"Fine by me, I hardly know you two," Bri added.

"What do you want to know?" Dean asked.

"Why ya in the life? Other than well being players in the apocalypse but you're obviously experienced hunters," Bri deduced.

"How do you do that? Are you sure you aren't psychic? Okay test, which number between one and ten am I thinking of?" Dean asked.

"Seven, and it's statistically proven that most people choose a number ending in seven, so no, I'm not psychic," Bri answered.

"She's right, one of my friends at Stanford was a psyc major and she experimented on the entire population of the bar one night, most of us picked seven," Sam announced.

"I hate you both," Dean muttered pushing the accelerator a bit harder.

* * *

While Sam and Dean were off posing as FBI agents, Bri wandered the town. She found a small coffee shop and fished two dollars out of her pocket to get a cup. Her leather jacket wrapped tightly around her and a sweatshirt hood sticking out of the collar, she walked down the main street, hot coffee clutched tightly in her hands.

"Hey newbie! Where ya from?" a few boys called at her.

"Hell," she smiled in response flashing a grin that would have made Sam and Dean splash her with holy water. Needless to say, the boys backed off. She found a wax museum advertising, "We have genuine objects owned by our replicas!"

"Worth looking into," she thought. Pushing open the door, a little bell rang, announcing her presence. Immediately a man hardly taller that Bri entered the entrance hall.

"Hello, how are you? Are you lost?" he asked smoothing out his leather jacket.

"Oh, um no, I was actually here to find out what you meant by 'Genuine objects owned by our replicas.' Does that mean like hair or just like clothes?" Bri asked slipping into hunter mode.

"No no! Mostly clothes and things they owned! We have James Dean's keychain, Abraham Lincoln's hat, Gandhi's glasses, on of Albert Einstein's shirts, FDR's iron lung, Amelia Earhart's flying cap," the owner announced.

"Amelia Earhart?" Bri asked her eyes brightening.

"Yes, are you interested in that exhibit?" the owner asked.

"Actually, I'd love to, but I'm doing a report on James Dean, do you mind if I ask a few questions?" Bri smiled.

"A report? For who? You don't go to the local high school do you?" the owner asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm Cassie Hack, I'm with the teen blog _PeaceLoveVintage_ and I was assigned a James Dean story," Bri lied smoothly.

"Well, come along then Cassie, our James Dean exhibit was visited regularly visited by Cal Hawkins and William Hill, James was born February 8, 1931 in Marion Indiana, and he was killed September 30, 1955," the owner explained.

"Didn't he die in his car, Little Bastard?" Bri asked.

"Yes actually he did, he was impaled on the windshield while going almost eighty," the owner explained.

"Thanks, that's all I need," Bri muttered before walking out. She ran back to the motel to find Sam in front of his laptop with papers spread around him.

"Oh no, what's Dean got you researching?" Bri asked.

"Uh tracking down a car, see if it's actually Little Bastard," Sam replied showing Bri the engine number.

"Here, let me help," she announced pulling out her own laptop. As it connected to the wifi, she looked up at Sam.

"You know, I never got an answer as to why you and Dean are in the life," she commented as she brought up a website that could track cars based off engine number.

"Our mother was killed by a demon when I was six months old. Our father went crazy with finding the demon and he dragged Dean and I along."

"Oh I'm sorry, you mentioned you went to Stanford though," Bri commented.

"I did, I planned to study law. But then Dean broke into my girlfriend's and my apartment and dragged me onto a hunt. And when I got back, um, the same demon killed my girlfriend Jess and that's why I'm on the road again," Sam admitted sadly.

"Damn, you have had a tough life, I'm so sorry," Bri apologized.

"It's fine really. How'd you get into the business?" Sam asked.

"Well, my mom was killed by a vampire," Bri admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how'd you get around?" Sam asked after a pause.

"Hitchhiking, walking, occasionally jumping into the back of tractor trailers going where I was going when no one was looking," Bri grinned.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"Okay so this one time I hopped in a meat truck without knowing it so of course, meat is refrigerated. So I spent the entire trip wrapped in my sweatshirt, leather jacket and my parka. I could barely walk when I hopped out at the truckstop!" Bri laughed.

"My god, you are crazy you know that?" Sam asked as he squinted at his computer screen.

"It's been hypothesized," Bri responded. She went back to researching the car and sat there with Sam for most of the afternoon.

"Good news, it's not Little Bastard," Sam announced suddenly.

"Any reason why?" Bri asked.

"Dean had to get the engine number somehow," Sam muttered as he shifted through the papers for his phone. He dialed Dean's number and put it on speaker.

"Yo," Dean answered.

"Hey. You're on speaker. Just me and Bri. Took me a while, but I traced all the car's previous owners," Sam explained as he shuffled his papers into a pile.

"Any of 'em die bloody?" Dean asked.

"Nope in fact-" Sam started before he and Bri heard the familiar _crack_ of someone breaking pool balls. They exchanged glances.

"Dean are you in a bar?" Sam asked.

"Really?" Bri added.

"No, I-I'm-I'm in a restaurant," Dean defended quickly.

A female voice on Dean's end broke in, "Here's your beer."

"Thanks," Dean's flirty smile could be heard through the phone. Sam shook her head and Bri placed her forehead down on the edge of the table.

"That happens to have a bar," Dean admitted.

"I've been working my ass off here," Sam spat.

"Not cool," Bri voiced.

"Hey, world's smallest violin, pal, I spent the afternoon up Christine's skirt. I needed a drink," Dean parried.

"Actually you didn't," Sam smirked. Bri chuckled slightly.

"Meaning?" Dean asked.

"The car's first owner was a cardiologist in Philadelphia; drove it until he died in nineteen-seventy two," Sam read off the screen.

"So you're saying?" Dean continued.  
"It's not Little Bastard genius! James Dean probably never touched it!" Bri exclaimed.

"Well then what killed the guy?" Dean asked.

"Good question," Sam responded.

"We're working on it," Bri added.

* * *

When Dean returned, Sam was asleep and Bri was asleep in hers in the adjoining room. Dean sat down at the table briefly to look through what the two had come up with. "_Bupkis, bupkis, bupkis. Why is everything bupkis these days? We've got bupkis on Lucifer. We've got bupkis on The Colt. Now we have bupkis on this," _he thought angrily. Shrugging off his suit, he changed into jeans and a t-shirt before crashing in his bed.

* * *

The next morning, Sam and Dean drove out to the scene of the second strange death. A man had been killed by a gunshot wound to the head but there was no gun powder, no bullet, bupkis. Again. Bri had been allowed to come just as long as she stayed out of the way.

"She's an intern," Dean explained to the officer who tried to stop Bri. She straightened her tie and pulled her fake badge out.

"She'll just be interviewing the witness," Sam promised. Bri nodded and went over to talk to the house keeper.

"Hello Consuela Alvarez, I'm agent Brown, an intern with the FBI, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Bri asked.

"Si, ¿Qué quieres saber?" Consuela responded.

"Shoot um, "Quien mata Señor Hill?" Bri responded calling on her limited knowledge of Spanish.

"¡Fue un presidente de los Estados Unidos!" Consuela cried.

"¿Qué presidente lo hizo?" Bri asked praying she had said it right. Consuela looked at her confused.

"Um well, ¿Cómo estaba el?" Bri asked.

"El estaba mucho alto. El tenía barba y llevaba un chaqueta larga y negra," Connsuela explained.

"Abraham Lincoln?" Bri asked in shock.

"¡Si! El Presidente Lincoln," Consuela admitted before sobbing.

"No llore Consuela, todo está bien," Bri soothed before going back to the Impala to wait for Sam and Dean.

When they arrived, Dean and Sam were talking in hushed voices about what they had learned from Consuela.

"Did you guys get Abe Lincoln too?" Bri asked as soon as all the car doors were closed.

"Other than that bupkis. No sulfur, no EMF nothing," Dean announced.

"Let's get some research done. Mind getting lunch Bri?" Sam asked.

"Yes! I do!" Bri complained as Dean popped in a _Rush_ cassette and drove away.

* * *

Back at the motel, Dean had put the video Jim had made of Cal's death in Bri's laptop. Sam was on his own researching lore. After some persuasion, Bri had gone to grab lunch.

"Woah," Dean announced suddenly.

"What?" Sam asked. Dean toggled between the two frames.

"It's a freeze-frame from Jim Grossman's video," Dean explained as he turned the laptop around. Sam squinted at the figure in the video.

"Am I crazy, or does that look like James Dean?" Dean asked.

"That looks like James Dean," Sam decided.

"You're also crazy," Bri commented as she entered the room with a deli bag in one hand and a drink tray in the other.

"Did you get me Pepsi?" Dean asked.

"Yes, and I got Sam's Sprite," she commented.

"So we've got Abraham Lincoln and James Dean?" Dean asked.

"Weird, that's two of the figures in the wax museum," Bri chuckled as she unwrapped her sandwich.

"Is that bacon?" Dean asked looking at her sandwich.

"Uh, Turkey, cheese, bacon and tomato, so yeah," Bri responded.

"Dean focus!" Sam reprimanded.

"Sorry. Famous ghosts?" Dean responded.

"Maybe," Sam announced.

"Well that's just silly," Dean dismissed.

"No, actually, uh, there is a ton of lore on famous ghosts. More than the, you know, not-famous kinds. I'm actually surprised we haven't run into one before," Sam explained.

"I once had to salt and burn Samuel Clemens's bones," Bri announced.

"Mark Twain? Really?" Sam asked.

"Steamboat murders," Bri explained.

"Yeah but now we got two of 'em. Two extremely pissed-off ghosts?" Dean questioned.  
"Who are apparently ganking their fans," Sam finished.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Professor Hill was a civil war nut. He dug Lincoln," Sam announced as he read off a website.

"And Cal must have been a James Dean freak. He spent seventeen years of his life tracking down the dude's car. So you're saying we've got two super-famous, super-pissed-off ghosts killing their...super-fans?" Dean announced.

"That's what it looks like," Sam decided.

"Well that is muchos loco," Dean announced.

"Muy," Sam replied with a grin, "Not muchos."

"Yeah well the big question is, what are they doing here?" Dean wondered.

"Yeah. Ghosts usually haunt the places they live. I mean, I, I get Abraham Lincoln at the White House—" Sam started.

"And James Dean at the racetrack, but...what the hell are they doing in Canton?" Dean finished.

"Good question," Sam answered.

"The Wax Museum!" Bri exclaimed, "The wax museum has objects owned by the people!" Bri exclaimed stealing Sam's laptop. She ran a quick search and pulled it up.

"Oh you are kidding me," Dean complained.

* * *

After Sam and Dean got back from the interview at the wax museum, Bri and Sam went out to pack the trunk. Well, Bri packed the trunk and Sam hid what they were packing from the security camera because he was so tall.

"Hey Bri, I'm curious, Dean told you what happened with Ruby right?" Sam asked as Bri lugged a bag of rock salt into the trunk.

"Yep, why 'ya asking?" Bri grunted.

"Where's your stance on it? Do you think I'm gonna fall off the train the second I see a demon?" Sam asked. Bri paused for a second in her packing.

"I wouldn't say you're that bad, but I'm not going to start slitting demon throats around you," she admitted after thinking.

"So you're not afraid of me?" Sam asked.

"You haven't given me reason to be, I'm just wary," Bri responded as she checked a shotgun barrel.

"Thanks Bri, that means a lot to me," he smiled as she slammed the trunk shut. AS they walked back into the room. Dean was having a conversation on the phone.

"Yeah, Abraham Lincoln and James Dean, can you believe that? ...Why so kill-crazy? Ah, maybe the apocalypse has got 'em all hot and bothered. Yeah, well, we all know whose fault that is. ...Well I'm sorry, but it's true!" Dean exclaimed into the phone.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as Dean turned around.

"Did you two get the trunk packed up?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, trunk's packed. Who was on the phone?" Sam asked.

"Bobby." Dean answered.

"And?" Sam questioned.

"Nothing," Dean responded with a shake of his head.

"So we're going to pretend we didn't just hear what we just heard?" Sam asked.

"Pretend or don't pretend. Whatever floats your boat," Dean shrugged.

"This was supposed to be a fresh start, Dean," Sam complained.

"Well, this is about as fresh as it gets. Now are we going or not?" Dean asked as he shrugged on his leather jacket. Sam sighed and Bri rubbed her eyes in exasperation.

* * *

At the wax museum, Dean made a derogatory comment about Gandhi and Sam immediately defended the pacifist.

"Hey Sam, Bri, check it out," Dean suggested, "Four score and seven years ago, I had a funny hat." The last part was said in a voice that imitated Lincoln.

"Really?" Bri asked as Sam grabbed the hat from Dean and dropped it in the metal trashcan.

"Let's go grab East of Eden's keychain, c'mon Bri," Dean suggested. He and Bri walked into the next room. Dean moved toward James Dean's exhibit while Bri stood in front of Amelia Earhart's display. Suddenly the doors slammed close.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed. He grabbed the keychain and ran up to the door. He slammed into the door a few times.

"Move!" Bri exclaimed. She shoved Dean out of the way and pushed the door open with one hand. She and Dean ran into the room to find Gandhi choking Sam.

"Dean!" Sam choked out.

"Is that Gandhi?" Dean asked. Bri had her shotgun raised while trying to shoot Gandhi without shooting Sam.

"Yeah!" Sam croaked.

"Dude's he's squirrelly " Dean commented.

"Get the-" Sam started.

"Dean focus!" Bri reprimanded still trying for the shot.

"Glasses Dean! Gandhi's glasses! Burn the glasses!" Bri exclaimed as Sam gestured to the wax figure. Dean grabbed the glasses and threw them in the metal trash can. He doused it with lighter fluid and Bri threw a match in. Gandhi disappeared in a burst of black smoke.

* * *

Back at the motel, Dean, Sam, and Bri were packing their things to go.

"Gandhi! I still can't believe it!" Bri called. She threw her spare boots in her bag and stuffed a shirt into each.

"Dean, didn't it strike you as strange the way Gandhi just...vanished?" Sam asked as he retrieved his toiletries from the bathroom.

"Strange how?" Dean asked.

"No screaming, no big flame-out, I mean that isn't the way ghosts usually go," Sam announced as he threw the toiletries in his duffle.

"Still, I torched, he vanished," Dean admitted as he folded another shirt into his bag.

"Yeah but I-," Sam mused, "I feel like he was trying to take a bite out of me."

"A bite?" Dean asked.

"_Revenge of the Vampire Pacifist _sounds like a bad horror movie," Bri chuckled.

"Yeah, like he was hungry. But the thing is, Gandhi—or, the real Gandhi—he was a—," Sam explained before cutting off.

"A what?" Dean asked.

"Spit it out," he ordered after Sam's hesitation.

"He was a fruitarian," Sam mumbled. After a moment of staring at Sam, both Dean and Bri burst out laughing.

"Oh jeez, so he only ate fruits?" Bri asked. Sam's look was all the answer she needed.

"Let me get this straight. Your, uh, ultimate hero was not only a short man in diapers, but he was also a fruitarian?" Dean asked.

"That's not the point," Sam defended.

"That is good. That is–I mean even for you, that is good," Dean smiled.

"Look I'm just saying, I'm not so sure this thing is over," Sam admitted.

"It was a ghost. It was a weirdly super-charged fruitarian ghost, but it was still a ghost. Now let's go," Dean ordered as he picked up his bag.

"So first you drag me into town, and now you're dragging me back out," Sam complained.

"You ain't steering this boat. Either of you. Let's go, chop chop," Dean ordered.

"No. I'm with Sam on this one, this is a weird one," Bri admitted. as Dean walked to the door.

"You know, this isn't gonna work," Sam announced

"What isn't?" Dean asked as he turned around.

"Us. You, me, together, I—I thought it could, but it can't," Sam replied

"You're the one that wanted back in, chief," Dean countered.

"And you're the one who called me back in," Sam quipped.

"I still think we got some trust building to do," Dean announced.

"No team building exercises. Anything but team building exercises," Bri begged.

"How long am I gonna be on double-secret probation?" Sam asked.

"Till I say so," Dean shrugged.

"Look. I know what I did. What I've done. And I am trying to climb out of that hole, I am, but you're not making it any easier," Sam explained.

"So what am I supposed to do, just let you off the hook?" Dean questioned.

"No. You can think whatever you want. I deserve it, and worse. Hell, you'll never punish me as much as I'm punishing myself, but the point is, if we're gonna be a team, you and I—it has to be a two-way street," Sam argued.

"So we just go back to the way we were before?" Dean responded.

"No, because we were never that way before. Before didn't work," Sam pointed out.

"How do you think we got here?" Sam asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean questioned.

"Dean, one of the reasons I went off with Ruby...was to get away from you," Sam admitted.

"I'm just gonna sit in the car," Bri decided as she slipped out of the room.

"What?" Dean asked pain lacing his voice.

"It made me feel strong. Like I wasn't your kid brother," Sam told his brother.

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Dean asked.

"No, it's my fault. All I'm saying is that, if we're gonna do this, we have to do it different, we can't just fall into the same rut," he responded.

"What do you want me to do?" Dean caved.

"You're gonna have to let me grow up, for starters," Sam mentioned with an accusatory tone. Suddenly, Dean's phone rang.

"Yeah?" he answered it. He looked at Sam and then away.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay," Dean said.

As he hung up he said, "I guess you were right about this not being over."

* * *

Sam and Dean had visited the sheriff and the mortician. Paris Hilton had kidnapped a girl and Sam had won the argument that it wasn't a ghost. Dean, Sam and Bri were all researching the seeds. Bri had a Botany book Sam had grabbed for her out of the library and the brothers were on laptops.

"Yahtzee!" Sam cried.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You find something?" Bri questioned as she put the book down.

"The seeds aren't from around here. In fact, they're not from any tree or plant in the country," Sam explained.

"Where are they from?" Dean questioned.

"Asgard?" Bri joked.

" No, Eastern Europe. From a forest in the Balkans, which is not even there anymore. It was chopped down, like, thirty years ago," Sam read.

"So?" Dean questioned.

"So, local legend has it that the forest was guarded by a pagan god whose name was Leshi. Um, a mischievous god, could take on infinite forms—" Sam announced.

"And let me guess. He liked to munch on his fans," Dean deduced.

"Yep. Could be appeased only with the blood from his worshippers. It would drain 'em, then stuff their stomachs with the seeds," Sam chuckled.

"Ew," Bri muttered. Dean moved to look over Sam's shoulder at the information

"So how's he doing it? What, he touches James Dean's keychain and then morphs into James Dean?" Dean guessed.

"Hm. It's as good a guess as any," Sam commented.

"Yeah, well, whatever. How do we kill him?" Dean pried.

"Says here to chop off his head with an iron axe," Sam replied.

"All right. Let's go gank ourselves a Paris Hilton," Dean said.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Bri entered the part of the wax museum that was closed for renovations. Dean carried the axe, while Bri and Sam carried flashlights. Bri kicked the door open, breaking the lock in the process. Immediately, they found the room decorated like a forest with a path.

"Into the woods it's time to go I hate to leave I have to though," Bri whispered jokingly as the trio walked down the path to the center of the exhibit. They found a white house with a wax figure on the porch. They found a young girl who they assumed to be Danielle, the girl kidnaped by Paris Hilton, tied up to a tree.

"Hey," Sam called as he rushed up to check her pulse.

"She alive?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Barely," Sam answered. Just then, the axe flew out of Dean's hands and embedded itself in a tree on the opposite side of the room. Leshi, in the form of Paris Hilton grinned and punched Dean in the face as he turned around. Dean was knocked to the floor and with a flirtatious hair flip, shoves Sam across the room. He collided with the house and was knocked unconscious. Bri dropped into a defensive stance but Leshi pushed her back into a fake tree with one perfectly manicured hand. She hit her head and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Awesome," Leshi remarked as she stepped on Dean's face with her stiletto.

When the three hunters awoke, Leshi was sitting at a tree stump, filing her nails with a dagger. After struggling, and failing to get free, Leshi smiled crazily at the hunters.

"A teen hunter, I'm underwhelmed. Oh and I'm so glad you're awake for this. This is gonna be huge," Leshi announced.

"Super, I wouldn't want to miss it," Dean joked. All three were pulling at their ropes carefully. Bri had popped a switchblade out of her jacket sleeve and was trying to force the blade out without slicing herself.

"I mean, I've been stuffing myself with fast food lately. So it's nice to do the ritual right. Prepare a nice, slow meal for a change," Leshi commented.

"Just like good old days huh?" Sam responded.

"You have no idea. People adored me. They used to throw themselves at me, with smiles on their faces," Leshi ranted.

"Fake or real?" Bri asked as she got the tip of the blade out. deciding that it was good enough she began cutting at her bonds.

"Yeah, I guess these days nobody gives a flying crap about some backwoods forest god, huh?" Dean replied. Leshi stopped filing her nails and glared viciously at Dean.

"No. Not since they cut down my forest and built a Yugo plant," Leshi hissed. Bri cut through a quarter of the first coil of rope.

"March of progress sister," Dean quipped. Leshi continued to file her already immaculate nails.

"For years now, I've been wandering. Hungry. Scared. Scrounging for scraps. So not sexy," Leshi pouted as she but the knife down, "But then, the best thing ever happened. Someone tripped the apocalypse. And I thought, what the hell, I'm tired of watching what I eat. I wanna pig out. So I found this little place. It's awesome. Adoring fans stroll right in the door."

"Yeah, but they're not your fans," Sam interjected.

"So? They worship Lincoln, Gandhi, Hilton...whatever. I'll take what I can get," Leshi shrugged.

"You know, I gotta tell you, you are not the first god we've met, but you are...the nuttiest," Dean commented.

"No, you, you people, you're the crazy ones. You used to worship gods. But this," Leshi gestured to her Paris Hilton disguise, "This is what passes for idolatry? Celebrities? What have they got besides small dogs and spray tans? You people used to have old-time religion. Now you have _Us Weekly_."

"I don't know, I'm more of a _Penthouse Forum_ man myself," Dean responded with a wink and a mouth click. Leshi stalked over to Dean.

"Maybe, but...there's still a lot of yummy meat on those bones, boy," Leshi purred at the younger brother.

"Well I hate to break it to you, sister, but, uh...you can't eat me. See, I'm not a Paris Hilton BFF. I've never even seen _House of Wax_," Dean corrected. Sam frowned at Dean.

"No. But I can totally read your mind, Dean. I know who your hero is. Your daddy. Am I right?" Leshi guessed.

"Dean! I thought your hero was Chuck Norris!" Bri cried to distract Leshi.

"Wow, kiddo, you really thought wrong. I like you, I think you'll die slowly," Leshi decided. At Dean's lack of reply, she was stalking over the the axe embedded in the wall.

"And this belonged to him. Didn't it? Poor little Dean. All you ever wanted was to be loved by your idol. One distant father figure, coming right up," Leshi grinned sadistically. AS she reached for the axe, Dean pulled himself free. He tackled Leshi as Bri cut herself free. Leshi was kneeling on top of Dean as she punched him repeatedly in the face. Bri cut Sam free and Sam ran to get the axe. Bri yanked Dean out of the way by his collar as Sam brought down the axe five times on Leshi's neck. Her head rolled away from her body and Bri kicked it away in disgust. Sam breathed heavily, his face splattered crimson with blood. Sam and Bri grinned manically at Dean who held up a finger to stop them.

"Not a word," Dean ordered

"Dude. You just got whaled on by Paris Hilton!" Sam cackled.

"That's low man," Bri commented.

"Shut up," Dean muttered.

* * *

Dean Sam and Bri walked out to the Impala, each with their bags in hand. Dean was talking on his phone.

"Uh-huh. All right. Thank you," Dean responded as he hung up the phone.

"Sheriff Carnegie. Danielle's gonna be alright. She's sworn off _The Simple Life_, but other than that—" Dean trailed off

"No loss there,"Bri muttered.

"Glad she's okay," sam commented

"It gets better. Sheriff's putting out an APB on Paris Hilton," Dean chuckled, "That oughta be good." Dean unlocked the trunk and threw his bag in. Sam and Bri followed suit and Bri hopped in the back seat. She laid down and attempted to sleep off last night's exhaustion.

"Hey, listen, I was thinking about what you said yesterday. About me keeping too tight of a leash on you," Dean announced, "Hell, maybe you're right. I mean, look, I'm not exactly Mister Innocent in this whole mess either, you know. I did break the first seal."

"You didn't know," Sam defended his brother.

"Yeah, well, neither did you," Dean countered, "I'm not saying demon blood was a great way to go, but, you did kill Lilith."

"And start the apocalypse," Sam added.

"Which neither of us saw coming, I mean, who'd have thought killing Lilith would've been a bad thing?" Dean announced, "Point is, I was so worried about watching your every move that I didn't see what it was actually doing to you."

After a pause Dean mentioned, "So, for that I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Sam replied. Dean slammed the trunk shut and grabbed his keys.

"So where do we go from here?" Dean asked.

"They way I see it, we got one shot at surviving this," Sam announced.

"What's that?

"Maybe I am on deck for the devil, maybe same with you and Michael, maybe there's no changing that," Sam explained.

"Well that's encouraging," Dean commented.

"But, we _can_ stop wringing our hands over it. We gotta just grab onto whatever's in front of us, kick its ass, and go down fighting," Sam added.

"I can get on board with that," Dean decided with a nod of his head.

"Okay. But we're gonna have to do it on the same level," Sam pointed out.

"You got it," Dean answered with a grin.

"I say we get the hell outta here," Dean suggested

"Hell yeah," Sam agreed. Dean turned to go to the drivers seat and Sam moved to the passenger side. Dean hesitated slightly.

"Hey," he called. They both turned around and Dean held the keys out to Sam.

"You wanna drive?" Dean asked. Sam looked at the keys in shock.

"You sure?" Sam responded.

"Yeah, I could, uh...I could use a nap," Dean announced. Sam grinned as Dean handed him the keys. They both climbed into the car and situated themselves.

"Wait Sam, why are you driving?" Bri asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

**(A/N) **Reviews make me type faster so please, drop one in the box down there!


	3. Chapter 3: I Believe

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural.

Set during _I Believe The Children are our Future_

* * *

"You listen to what?" Dean asked incredulous as the Impala rolled into Alliance, Nebraska.

"Thirty Seconds to Mars and Imagine Dragons! Okay? They're both good bands! Both are alternative rock! And I listen to Nirvana!" Bri countered.

"Nirvana is _not_ classic rock! It's grunge! And you can't even understand what they're saying!" Dean argued as he turned into the motel lot. The motel was two stories with the deck off the second story dangerously close to tumbling down.

"You can't with Rush either! You know what true classic rock band I listen to? Guns n Roses! I love _Sweet Child O' Mine _and _Paradise City_!" Bri defended as she sprung out of the car. As Dean opened the trunk, Bri grabbed her bag and literally threw Dean's at him. Sam's was handed politely to him before Bri grabbed her other backpack, this one full of weapons, and slung it over her shoulder. Her duffle was carried in her hand while the other was being used to carry case files.

"As for Nirvana, you probably only know _Smells Like Teen Spirit _and maybe, _Come as You Are_!" Dean jabbed.

"Excuse me! I happen to like _Drain You _quite a bit!" Bri responded hurt lacing her voice.

"Guys, this is getting kind of old, can you two please stop?" Sam begged as the trio entered the office to check in.

"No!" Bri and Dean announced at the same time. Sam winced and politely asked the young redhead behind the counter for two adjoining rooms. She handed the keys to rooms seven and eight over as Bri and Dean continued to argue.

"Siblings?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, this was the argument the entire six hour drive," Sam chuckled.

"Sorry man, looks like they're running out of steam though," the receptionist pointed out.

"Fortunately, I think they are," Sam grinned, "Thank you."

"Welcome, cutie," the receptionist responded with a wink. Sam smiled politely before pulling Dean and Bri outside.

"Could you two act professional for ten minutes?" Sam grumbled as he unlocked room 8. He threw the key to room seven to Bri and she caught it with her left hand.

"Oh Dean, by the way, uncle! My head hurts!" Bri called.

As soon as Dean knew Bri was in the room, he joined Sam in setting up the motel room. He salted the windows and drew a devil's trap under the mat in Sharpie. Sam hid weapons in various easily accessible places. A pounding at the door between the rooms came and Sam opened the door and Bri strolled in.

"What's with this case again?" Bri asked as she sat at the end of Sam's bed and flicked on the TV.

"Some girl was found with a hole in the back of their skull, they're saying wolf attack," Sam responded.

"Still don't see why this is our kind of case, it was a normal wolf attack," Dean muttered.

"In a locked house with no evidence of break in. The kid she was babysitting didn't hear anything," Sam countered.

"Guess it's worth checking out," Dean grumbled.

"Am I coming?" Bri asked.

"We're going to the morgue, you wanna be around dead bodies?" Dean questioned.

"I'll pass, I'll see what I can find out from the locals," Bri announced as she walked back to her room then came back out with her jacket, a pistol, and she swiped the demon killing knife off the table. She ran out of the room without another word and Sam and Dean watched as she walked calmly into town.

"She's crazy," Dean commented.

"Just because she isn't a classic rock junkie doesn't mean she's crazy!" Sam exclaimed

* * *

At the morgue, Sam and Dean introduced themselves as FBI Agents Page and Plant. After finding out there was a new development in the case, Sam and Dean were more eager than ever to see the body.

"Think it's sulfur?" Dean whispered.

"Doubt it, not a demon MO," Sam whispered back.

The doctor brought out the body of Amber Freer at the brothers' request.

"Whenthey brought her in, we thought she was attacked by a wolf or something," the doctor announced.

"Or something," Dean muttered.

"But we were wrong," the doctor added. He reached down and picked up a plastic evidence bag from the slab.

"Is that a—" Sam started

"It's a press-on nail. We found it in her temporal lobe," the doctor announced

"Is that even possible?" Sam asked incredulous

"Wait, are you—you saying that she did this to herself?" Dean asked

"Uh-huh. She scratched her brains out. It'd take hours, and it'd hurt like hell, but sure—it's possible," the doctor answered

"How?" Dean asked

"Pick your acronym—OCD, PCP. It all spells crazy," the doctor added. Sam looked at Amber's hand, the middle press on nail was missing.

"My guess, some kind of phantom itch. I mean, an extreme case, but…" the doctor started.

"Phantom itch?" Sam questioned.

"Yup," The doctor answered. The doctor shoved the body back into the holder.

"All it takes is someone talking about an itch—or thinking about one, even—and suddenly you can't stop scratching," the doctor explained.

"Thanks, doc," Sam scratched under his collar and Dean scratched his ear.

* * *

They went off to investigate a death by electrocution. No cause had been determined though the witness claimed that it had been a joy buzzer. Dean confiscated the toy and pulled out his phone to call Bri.

"Hey Bri, can you get us a huge slab of meat and some aluminum pans along with safety goggles and rubber gloves?" Dean asked.

"What twisted game are you playing? Is this a joke because I am seriously busy right now," Bri complained.

"You're stalking some cute guy aren't you," Dean guessed.

"No! I'm-I'm-I'm at the magic shop. After you told me about the itching powder I figured I would go check out any other potentially dangerous joke toys," Bri explained.

"Here's a tip, don't touch the joy buzzers. And get the meat. We're joy-buzzing dinner tonight," Dean ordered as he stepped into the car. Sam was already in the passenger seat as Dean gunned the engine and drove of.

"Fine, I'll get the stuff for the science project," Bri grumbled.

"You're the best," Dean smiled.

Bri made a run to the hardware store first and got three sets of welding glasses and a pair of welding gloves

"Welding project?" the clerk asked.

"I have no idea what my brothers are doing, they just told me to get this stuff, aluminum pans and meat," Bri explained.

"Okay, have a nice day," the clerk responded, wary. Bri's next stop was the grocery store where she got the smallest ham they had and aluminum pans. She hitched a ride back to the motel and walked into Sam and Dean's room.

"What the hell did you mean by joy-buzzed dinner?" Bri asked as she unpacked the ham, placed it in the aluminum pans. Dean distributed welding glasses while he himself put on the gloves and then a joy-buzzer.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

"Still don't know what you're doing," Bri muttered

"Hit it Mr. Wizard," Sam ordered. Dean jabbed the joy buzzer into the ham causing it to glow with electricity and to cook.

"That'll do pig," Dean smirked.

"I'm not eating that," Bri commented.

"What the hell?" Sam commented, "That crap isn't supposed to work."

"This thing doesn't even have batteries," Dean observed. Dean removed his gloves.

"So...so, what? Are—are we looking at cursed objects?" Sam guessed.

"Sounds good," Dean commented. He pulled out a knife and sliced off a piece of ham.

"Maybe there's a powerful witch in town," Dean guessed as he munched on the ham, "Is there any link between the, uh, the joy buzzer and the itching powder?"

"Uh, one was made in China, the other Mexico, but they were both bought from the same store," Sam stated.

"The magic shop I was in earlier," Bri assumed

"You didn't buy anything right?" Sam pleaded.

"I don't have extra money to spend even if I wanted anything," Bri replied.

"Hmm," Dean hummed as he cut more ham. Dean held a piece of ham which Sam refused and Bri took hesitantly.

* * *

After visiting the Conjurarium and scaring a man for life by melting a rubber chicken with the joybuzzer, the trio went back to the motel to consider the case. Dean had snatched a whoopie cushion which he had placed on a chair in hopes of someone sitting on it. Bri retreated into her room for the night and Sam and Dean did the same. Then next morning, the three of them went to the hospital to investigate someone who had all his teeth pulled out. Bri found some kids who had mixed pop rocks and coke and got stomach ulcers from it. Dean found a guy whose face had frozen from making a weird expression.

They talked all about how they had believed this stuff when they were younger. Dean mentioned Sea monkeys and then went back to the motel to finish the ham. Bri and Sam went to the library to find a town map.

"Hey can you get me the addresses of pop rocks and coke along with face freeze?" Sam requested.

"Sure, uh, were you ever told, that if you swallowed a watermelon seed, that a melon would grow in your stomach," Bri asked as she googled the information.

"Yeah, Dean told me. I don't think I ate any watermelon that summer," Sam smiled.

"The older kids on my block would make up all this stuff to scare me and my friends," Bri admitted.

"What's up with Dean, does he seem, edgy lately?" Sam asked.

"Sure that's not my fault, he is pretty ticked about the whole music thing," Bri guessed.

"No, just in general," Sam added, "he's acting like he's fine but he's edgier than that would make him."

"Well, it is the apocalypse," Bri whispered as she marked the houses on the map they had printed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sam muttered as he packed up his stuff. He and Bri walked back to the motel where they found Dean eating the ham.

"Dude, seriously–still with the ham," Sam commented.

"We don't have a fridge," Dean announced through a mouthful of ham.

"Don't talk with your mouth open," Bri reprimanded. Sam placed the map on the table and Dean shifted to see it better.

"Well I found something," Sam announced.

"_We _found something," Bri corrected threatening to pour her glass of water over Sam's head. The only reason she was able to reach was because Sam was bending over.

"Fine, we did it," Sam decided, "Um, tooth fairy attack was here, Pop Rocks and Coke was here, then you've got itching powder, face freeze, and joy buzzer—all located within a two-mile radius."

"So we got a blast zone of weird and inside fantasy becomes reality," Dean commented.

"Looks like," Sam confirmed.

"So what's the A-bomb at its the center?" Dean asked.

"Four acres of farmland...and a house," Sam determined.

"Our motel isn't in that circle, by any chance?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sam confirmed. Dean held up his palm in response. A thin coating of dark brown hair covered it. Sam averted his eyes. Bri looked in confusion for a second before moving to close her eyes and fake vomited.

"Ugh- dude! That's not what I think it is, is it?" Sam complained.

"I got bored, that nurse was hot," Dean admitted.

"You know you can go blind from that too?" Sam mentioned.

"Give me five minutes. We'll go check out that house," Dean sighed as he got up and walked away.

"Hey! Do not use my razor!" Sam shouted.

* * *

Sam and Dean left Bri at the library to research the house. She grumbled the entire time about sexism and the fact that she was perfectly capable of helping. As she dug through old tax records, a boy with dirty blonde hair sat down at a table in Bri's line of sight. Her eyes flicking up was the only evidence she had noticed the visitor. After merely glancing at him briefly, she looked up again, subtly. His green eyes looked almost brown in the lighting of the library. Noticing an icy glimmer on the paper, Bri rubbed her hands together rapidly as the room began to drop in temperature. The boy didn't seem to notice.

"Uh hey, do you know where the tax records are?" the boy asked.

"Down the hall, three doors down, on your left" Bri answered.

"Thanks, uh, what are you doing?" He asked as he craned his neck to see Bri's papers.

"Looking something up for my brothers," Bri answered as she covered her papers.

"Why?" Andrew asked.

"Because they're FBI agents and I'm helping them," she muttered, annoyed with the curious boy. She turned her icy glare to him and the teen scampered off to get whatever he needed. Bri copied down the information she needed and then snuck out of the room, the chill following her.

Sam was walking in as Bri was walking out. He put his hand against her shoulder making her stop.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Some guy was being a bit too curious and wouldn't mind his own business, I've got all the information on the house, no violent deaths, owned by the Turners," Bri started.

"We think their son Jesse is causing all of it," Sam interrupted.

"Not much special about him. He's a B student, won the Pinewood Derby last year," Bri announced.

"Doubt that's all, let's see what we can find out about his birth," Sam announced walking in.

"Fine, but you're doing the research! I'll just write anything down," Bri moaned as she followed him.

* * *

After relaying the information about Jesse being adopted and having no birth father listed, Sam and Dean went out to visit the kid's mother, Julia. When they came back, Bri was watching TV with her personal journal closed on her lap. Castiel was standing there doing nothing.

"Cas, I'm telling you, I'm completely fine!" Bri argued with the angel.

"Your soul is strange, ever since I first encountered you it has plagued my mind. What's wrong with you?" the angel countered.

"Absolutely nothing!" Bri exclaimed.

"I take it you got our message," Sam announced.

"It's lucky you found the boy," Castiel said as Dean closed the door and Sam sat down at the table.

"Oh yeah, real lucky, what do we do with him?" Dean asked.

"Kill him," Castiel stated. Bri rolled off the couch in shock and Sam and Dean gaped at Cas.

"Cas," Dean said cautiously.

"This child is half demon and half human, but it's far more powerful than either. Other cultures call this hybrid cambion or katako. You know him as the antichrist," Castiel announced.

Castiel sat down at the table with Sam and a farting noise made itself known.

"That wasn't me," Cas mentioned as he pulled a whoopee cushion out from under him.

"Who put that there?" Dean smiled. Bri gave him an incredulous look and Sam made his famous bitch face.

"Anyway, I don't get it. Jesse is the devil's son?" Sam guessed.

"No, of course not. Your Bible gets more wrong than it does right. The antichrist is not Lucifer's child. It's just demon spawn. But it is one of the devil's greatest weapons in the war against heaven," Castiel sighed.

"Well, if Jesse's a demonic howitzer, then what the hell's he doing in Nebraska?" Dean questioned.

"The demons lost him. They can't find him. But they're looking," Castiel admitted. He looked around nervously and Bri shifted uncomfortably. Dean glanced over at the salt lines on the windows.

"And they lost him because," Dean started.

"Because of the child's power. It hides him from both angels and demons. For now," Castiel replied.

"So he's got, like, a force field around him. Well, that's great. Problem solved," Dean smiled.

"With Lucifer risen, this child grows strong. Soon, he will do more than just make a few toys come to life—something that will draw the demons to him. The demons will find this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose. And then, with a word, this child will destroy the Host of Heaven," Castiel explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. You're saying that—that Jesse's gonna nuke the angels?" Dean guessed.

"Wow," Bri muttered.

"We cannot allow that to happen," Castiel announced.

"Wait! We're the good guys. We—we don't just—kill children," Sam stated.

"A year ago, you would have done whatever it took to win this war," Castiel pointed out.

"Things change," Sam argued. Dean stepped in between Sam and Cas to break the tension.

"Okay. Hey, look, we are not going to kill him. All right? But we can't leave Jesse here either. We know that. So...we take him to Bobby's. He'll know what to do," Dean announced.

"You'll kidnap him? What is going on in this town, it's what happens when this thing is happy. You cannot imagine what it will do if it's angry. Besides, how will you hold him? With a thought, he could be halfway around the world," Castiel pointed out.

"So we-" Dean started.

"So we tell him the truth. You say Jesse's destined to go dark side—fine. But he hasn't yet. So if we lay it all out for him—what he is, the apocalypse, everything—he might make the right choice," Sam decided.

"Do you want to be put in a mental hospital?" Bri asked.

"Not really, but what choice do we have?" Sam pointed out. There was an awkward pause where Bri ended up looking out the window, Sam and Cas glared at each other slightly and Dean looked around helplessly.

"You didn't and I can't take that chance," Cas directed at Sam. Sam glared harder at the angel before Castiel flew out of the room.

"Damn it," Sam muttered.

* * *

With a kick from Dean's boot, the door to Jesse's house flew open. Jesse was backed in a corner, scared.

"Was there a guy here? In a trenchcoat?" Dean asked. Jesse pointed to the floor where a tiny figurine of Castiel was standing.

"Aww," Bri smiled as she pulled out her phone to snap a picture.

"Was he your friend?" Jesse asked as Dean scooped the figurine up and placed it on the mantle.

"Him? No," Dean responded.

"Boyfriend, maybe," Sam whispered to Bri. She muffled a snicker with her hand and pointed at Sam due to Dean's questioning glance.

"I did that. But how did I do that?" Jesse asked scared.

"You're a superhero," Dean covered.

"I am?" Jesse asked excitement evident in his eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah. I mean, who else could turn someone into a toy? You're Superman—minus the cape and the go-go boots. See, my—my partner and I, we work for a secret government agency. It's our job to find kids with special powers. In fact, we're here to take you to a hidden base in South Dakota, where you'll be trained to fight evil," Dean explained.

"Like the X-Men," Jesse grinned.

"Exactly like the X-Men!" Dean chuckled, "In fact, the, uh, guy we're taking you to—he's even in a wheelchair. You'll be a hero. You'll save lives. You'll get the girl. Sounds like fun, right?"

Just then, Dean was thrown against a wall and Bri and Sam spun around. In walked Julia Wright, possessed by a demon. Sam was flung against the wall next to Dean and Bri was pinned against the opposite wall.

"Stay right there, dreamboat. Can't hurt you. Orders. You, on the other hand? Hurting you's encouraged," The demon smiled as she threw Dean across the room and back.

"No Uh!" Dean grunted.

"Leave him alone!" Jesse ordered.

As the demon crouched down to be eye level with Jesse, it spoke sweetly, "Jesse. You're beautiful. You have your father's eyes."

"Who are you?" Jesse asked terror lacing his words.

"I'm your mother," the demon responded.

"No you're not," Jesse replied.

"Mm-hm. You're half human...half one of us," the demon beamed.

"He means demon, Jessee!" Dean shouted. The demon stood up and made a fist, causing Dean to cry out in pain.

"Wow, good idea, picking on the vessel of Michael! You know tough guy here can call on Michael whenever he wants right?" Bri interjected.

"What! No!" The demon exclaimed.

"Mmm hmm, you really don't want the most powerful archangel here, do you?" Bri smiled sweetly.

"You're lying," the demon stated and twisted her fist causing Bri to scream.

"Those people you call your parents—they lied to you, too. You're not theirs—not really," the demon told Jesse as she leaned back down.

"My mom and dad love me," Jesse defended.

"Do they? Is—is that why they leave you alone all day? Because they love you so much? These people—these imposters—they told you that the tooth fairy was real and that your toys could hurt you and a hundred other things that aren't true. They love you so much, they made your whole life a lie. Look into your heart, Jesse. You've always known you weren't theirs. You've always known you were different. Everyone has lied to you. They're not FBI agents. And you're not a superhero," the demon explained.

"Then what am I?" Jesse asked.

You're powerful. You can have anything you want. You can do anything you want," the demon grinned.

"Don't listen to her Jesse!" Dean exclaimed. With a wave of the demon's hand, he was writhing in pain once again.

"They treated you like a child. Nobody trusted you. Everybody's lied to you. Doesn't that make you angry?" the demon antagonized. Jesse curled his fists and the entire room began to shake. The flames in the fireplace leapt in size as objects began to shatter.

"See? It does make you angry. But I'm telling you the truth, Jesse," the demon added.

"Jesse, I know what it's like to be judged based on age! It's awful, yes, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on people," Bri begged.

"Shut up you freak. Wouldn't it be better if there were no lies? Come with me and you can wash it all clean. Start over. Imagine that—a world without lies," the demon tempted as she pushed Bri further into the wall.

"She's right, we lied to you," Sam choked out, "but I'll tell you the truth. I just want...to tell…"

"Stop it!" Jesse ordered. Sam fell to the floor gasping for breath

"I want to hear what he has to say," Jesse stated.

"You're stronger than I thought," the demon commented.

"We lied to you. And I'm sorry. So here's the truth. I'm Sam Winchester. That's my brother, Dean and our partner, Bri. W-we hunt monsters," Sam explained as he stood up.

"Except when you are the monster. Right Sammy?" the demon beamed.

"And that woman right there, her name is Julia. She's your mother. But the thing inside of her, the thing that you're talking to—it's a demon," Sam continued as he ignored the comment.

"A demon?" Jesse asked.

"He's done nothing but lie to you since the moment you met him. Don't listen to him. Punish him," the demon suggested.

"Sit down and shut up," Jesse ordered. A chair slid up behind the demon and she was shoved down by an invisible force. She struggled to speak but found she couldn't.

"There's, uh, kind of a...a war between angels and demons, and...you're a part of it," Sam announced awkwardly.

"I'm just a kid," Jesse whined.

"You can go with her if you want. I can't stop you. No one can. But if you do...millions of people will die," Sam stated.

"Blunt much," Bri muttered.  
"She said I was half demon, is that true?" Jesse asked.

"Yes. But you're half human, too. You can do the right thing. You've got choices, Jesse. But if you make the wrong ones, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life," Sam explained.

"Why are you telling me this!" Jesse cried.

"Because I have to believe someone can make the right choice, even if I couldn't," Sam mentioned. Jesse waited a moment to think. His fist clenched and he glared at the demon.

"Get out of her," he ordered. Black smoke poured from Julia's mouth and went up the chimney. Dean and Bri fell from the wall.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked.

"I just did," Jesse answered.

"Kid...you're awesome," Dean commented.

"Ditto on that one," Bri beamed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jesse asked as he looked at his mother's body slumped on the chair.

"Eventually," Dean responded.

"Probably," Bri added. Dean picked up the little Castiel action figure and held it gingerly.

"Look, uh, truth is, he's kind of a buddy of mine. Is there any way you could turn him back?" Dean asked.

"He tried to kill me," Jesse responded.

"Right. Uh. But he's a—he's a good guy. He was just confused," Dean defended. Jesse answered with silence that spoke louder than any speech possibly could.

"Okay. It's been a long night. We'll...talk about it later," Dean added. He placed the figurine back on the mantel.

"He really was confused, he's still learning the concept of free will," Bri explained.

"Why would he need to learn that?" Jesse asked.

"He's um, well he's an angel," Bri explained.

"If he's an angel then where are his wings?" Jesse questioned.

"What do ya mean?" Bri asked but before she could continue, Jesse asked a more urgent question.

"What now?"

"Now we take you someplace safe, get you trained up. You'd be handy in a fight, kid," Dean announced.

"What if I don't want to fight?" Jesse pried.

"Jesse. You're powerful, more powerful than...pretty much anything we've ever seen. That makes you–" Sam started.

"A freak?" Jesse supplied.

"Not at all!" Bri interjected.

"To some people, maybe. But not to us. See, we're kind of freaks ourselves," Sam explained.

"I can't stay here, can I?" Jesse guessed.

"No. The demons now where you are and more will be coming," Dean replied.

"I won't go without my mom and dad," Jesse announced, adamant about his decision.

"There's nothing more important than family. We get that. And if you really want to take them with you, we'll back your play. But you got to understand—it's gonna be dangerous for them, too," Sam explained.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked.

"This life is really freaking dangerous," Bri explained.

"Our dad...he would take us with him wherever he went," Dean announced.

"Where is he now?" Jesse questioned.

"Dead. A demon killed him," Sam announced.

"I assume that said demon is no longer alive," Bri muttered. Dean nodded slightly in response.

"Look Jesse, once you're in a fight," Dean explained as he crouched down to look Jesse in the eye, "You're in it 'til the end, win or lose."

"What should I do?" Jesse asked, suddenly very scared.

"We can't tell you. It's your choice. It's not fair. I know," Sam commented.

"Can I go see my parents? I...I need to say goodbye," Jesse stuttered.

"Sure," Dean answered. Jesse climbed the stairs slowly.

"I wish I had gotten to say goodbye," Bri muttered as she blinked back tears.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"A vamp killed my mother, my dad was FBI and he took her missing person case. Needless to say, they found her body but my father had disappeared without a trace," Bri choked.

"I'm sorry, did you find him yet?" Dean asked.

"I was, and then the search got put on hold for the apocalypse," Bri explained.

"We'll find him, I promise," Sam decided. He started fiddling with the Castiel figurine.

"He's been up there for a long time," Dean commented. He and Sam looked at each other before running up the stairs. Bri followed them, taking the stairs two at a time.

"He's gone," Castiel announced suddenly behind them. Bri jumped, still not used to the angel's sudden appearances.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Jesse put everyone in the town back to normal–the ones still alive. Then he vanished," Castiel stated. Sam noticed a note on Jesse's bed and picked it up.

"What's it say?" Dean asked. Bri craned her neck and stood on her tip toes to try and see what Jesse had scrawled hastily.

"That he had to leave to keep his parent's safe, that he loves them and he's sorry," Sam sighed as he threw the note down on the bed.

"How do we find him?" Dean asked.

"With the boy's powers, we can't. Not unless he wants to be found," Castiel replied.

"Fan-freaking-tastic," Bri grumbled.

* * *

That night in the Impala on the way out of town, no music played and the three occupants only thought of the life of the child they had changed forever.

"You think Jesse's gonna be okay?" Dean asked. Sam took a deep breath slowly.

"I hope so," he answered.

"You know we destroyed that kid's life by telling him the truth," Dean commented.

"I still wish you had stuck with the X-Men story," Bri sighed.

"So do I," Dean responded looking at Bri in the rearview mirror. She sat with her entire body curled up in the space of one seat, arm pressed up against the window watching Alliance disappear.

"I wish we had had another choice," Sam voiced.

"I'm starting to get why parents lie to their kids. You want them to believe that the worst thing out there is mixing Pop Rocks and Coke—protect them from the real evil. You want them going to bed feeling safe. If that means lying to them, so be it. The more I think about it...the more I wish Dad had lied to us," Dean announced.

"Yeah, me too," Sam muttered.

"I didn't get monster stuff, but my dad was blunt with me too. I knew about more stuff than most people know about by twelve by seven," Bri added.

"Like, birds and bees?" Dean asked.

"That, serial killers, terrorism, suicides," Bri added.

"Why is it that almost all hunters had an awful childhood?" Sam asked.

"Good question Samsquatch, good question," Dean responded as he pushed the accelerator a bit more, leaving Alliance in the dust.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the really late update, the camp I'm working at takes a lot of time and when I get home I'm too tired to do anything. I'll try for a bi-weekly update from now on. Any ideas for hunts in between episodes? I'd love to hear them!

Gabriel: Candy to whoever leaves an idea!

_Get outta here you!_

~Hunter


	4. Chapter 4:Sounds Witchy

Chapter 4

"Alright, quiz time," Dean announced. Sam groaned and Bri flopped her head back against the seat.

"What this time?" Bri whined.

"Basic hunter knowledge, I want to see how connected you are," Dean replied. He turned the Impala off 80 and into a small town.

"Alright, shoot," Bri decided.

"How do you kill a wendigo? How are wendigos created? What weapons are useful against Wendigos? And how often do they need to feed?" Dean asked.

"What the hell is a Wendigo? " Bri questioned one eyebrow raised.

"A wendigo is a monster that is created when a human goes cannibalistic. You kill 'em with fire. Flare guns or flame throwers work well. You see the signs about every fifty five years. Supposed 'grizzly attacks' leave hunters and hikers missing. Basically, don't take them on alone," Sam explained. Bri scribbled away in her journal, making sure she had the information for later.

"Darn,"Bri grumbled. She shifted in her seat slightly.

"Maybe something easier. What will incapacitate a vampire but not kill it? Dean questioned.

"Dead man's blood," Bri responded sharply.

"Nice job. Who is Bobby Singer?" Sam asked.

"Who?" Bri questioned.

"You've never met Bobby?" Dean pried incredulous.

"No, should I have?" Bri responded.

"That's it! We're going to Bobby's right now!" Dean decided as he pushed down on the accelerator harder.

"Holy crap!" Bri exclaimed as the speedometer pushed one hundred miles per hour.

* * *

Bobby heard the familiar purr of Dean's Impala. He wheeled away from the desk where he was researching the apocalypse. After diluting two beers with holy water he waited for the brothers to barge through the door.

"Hey Bobby, we brought a friend!" Dean called as the screen door banged open. The two brothers walked in along with a teenage girl. Her brown hair fell in two plaits over her shoulders and her parka was draped loosely over her arm. A camouflage sweatshirt hid her narrow frame and her jeans were fraying at the edges. Her Timberland boots were well worn and tightly laced.

"Who the hell are you?" Bobby asked.

"Bri Wilson, nice to meet you," the teen–Bri– replied. Bobby pulled out a flask of holy water and splashed it in her face.

"I'm not a demon. Or a shifter," Bri commented as she wiped the fluid off her face. She pulled a silver knife out of her belt and rolled her sleeve up past her elbow. Her light olive skin was a web of the scars and burns that came along with being a hunter. She drew the knife across her inner arm near her elbow. She bit back a hiss as the one inch incision began to bleed.

"Alright, you're good," Bobby decided as he handed Bri a clean rag.

"She's a hunter. Yet she had never even heard of you. We couldn't let that stay that way," Sam announced as he took a swig of his beer.

"How'd you boys meet her?" Bobby requested.

"She killed a werewolf on a hunt before we did," Sam explained.

"Really, this tiny thing beat you boys to a kill?" Bobby asked shocked.

"I'm right here you know," Bri muttered.

"Yeah I know, now why are you idjits here other than to introduce me to your new friend?" Bobby questioned.

"We were hoping you would have a case for us," Sam admitted.

"Yeah I got one, here, Draptil, Oklahoma, some guy named Xavier died of old age but the thing is, he's twenty five," Bobby suggested.

"Sounds witchy, I'll sit this one out," Bri grumbled.

"Aw, c'mon Bri, it's a hunt," Dean whined.

"Eh, let her stay, I could use some help," Bobby suggested.

"Alright, Bri, stay safe, don't do anything stupid," Dean ordered.

"You're the stupid one!" Bri countered as Dean and Sam left the house.

"So kid, how good are you at research?"

* * *

Bri sat on the couch with an old tome written by a so called 'apocalypse expert'. She flipped through pages on building the perfect bunker, duck and cover drills, preserving food, and Soviet Russia.

"Bobby, this is all about the Cold War, I don't think it's gonna help with the biblical apocalypse. I'm better off watching _Ghostbusters_ so I can imprison Zuul and kill the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man when that issue happens," Bri said as she closed the book and picked up a scroll written in latin.

"Put that one somewhere else, if it ain't useful, keep it out of the way," Bobby ordered. Bri took the book over to the shelves and placed it on a stack of other wartime books. While there, she saw a book with the latin words "Nullam aciem per sánguinem" written in silver calligraphy on the black leather.

"Bobby, what does this mean?" Bri asked.

"Well, what's it say?" Bobby countered without looking up.

"Nullam aciem per sánguinem," Bri pronounced perfectly.

"Magic through bloodlines, it's not useful, I've never seen a case of it, you can have it if ya want it," Bobby replied.

"Thanks Bobby," Bri smiled. She went back to her scroll with the english translation with a notebook and began to copy down what she needed.

* * *

That night, Bri settled down in a guest bedroom after a pot of Bobby's famous-in-the-hunter-world chili, armed with a flashlight and her new book. She ran her fingers over the silver lettering taking in the way it glinted in the flashlight's beam. She opened the cover slightly and heard the yellowed pages crinkle. The musty smell reached her nostrils and she smiled happily.

"Best smell in the whole damn world," Bri muttered. She leafed through the pages until she found the first page of information. The text was faded but still legible.

* * *

'_Ever since the dawn of man, magic has fascinated humankind. Some have achieved the power through deals with demons or through sapping power off of demons. Though, a select few, those who rode into battle with the angels, were blessed with magic. Some of their ancestors have inherited that power, though it manifests differently in every person._

_The power often fails to manifest until puberty and at that time, it grows slowly. Many people do not notice a change for the first six to eight months. Around that time, subtle signs begin showing. At this point, the person should not expierence any trauma, as that could cause their powers to become unstable and dangerous. The person's magic should be fully developed by their eighteenth birthday._

_Magic differs by the individual person. Some have elemental magic while others can be mistaken for spiritualists or healers. The form of magic is decided during the critical time in the development of their magic. If tragedy happens, their magic could be destructive while if they remain emotionally stable, the magic will often be unnoticable and they can blend in relatively easily._'

* * *

At this point, Brianna fell asleep, flashlight still on and book draped across her chest. Her breathing evened out and she fell into a light sleep. Fortunately for her visitor, it was just deep enough that he didn't wake her when he flew into her room. Shaking his wings out, he placed two fingers on her forehead and delved into her mind. He reached where her conscious mind was and forced the nightmares out and brought her old dreams in. Parties on the weekend with friends, regular hunting trips with her father, working in her mother's spiritualism shop. Simple memories that brought her great joy. The man smiled and observed as a little seven year old Bri helped her mother to make a healing salve for a sick pet.

* * *

When Bri awoke that morning, she inhaled the smell of cinnamon. The spicy scent pulled her out of bed. Pajamas were exchanged for jeans and a sweatshirt as Bri prepped for the day. Brown hair was swept up in a ponytail as Bri raced down the steps to the kitchen. Bobby had made oatmeal and there was a bowl waiting for Bri. But there was no Bobby.

"Bobby?" Bri called, "Bobby you there?" She walked to the bowl. Underneath was a note written on a piece of scrap paper. Bri yanked it out.

'_Gone hunting, be back soon,' _Bobby's messy handwriting scrawled. Bri pulled her phone out and dialed Sam's number. After three rings, he picked up.

"Hey Sam, is Bobby with you?" Bri asked.

"Uh yeah, you're not here too?" Sam responded.

"No! He left while I was asleep!" Bri complained as she popped the cool oatmeal in the microwave to heat it up.

"Well, he says to keep researching and no parties, so, have fun," Sam suggested as he hung up.

"Sam! Sam! Dammit Sam!" Bri called hopelessly.

After eating her breakfast and cleaning her dishes, Bri entered the library to find Cas awkwardly standing there.

"Oh, hey Cas, how long have you been standing there?" Bri asked

"I am unsure of the exact time. But it was dark when I first appeared," Cas announced.

"You could have woken me!" Bri exclaimed as she pulled out a few books to look through.

"I was under the impression that humans did not like being awoken," Cas stated.

"Normally we don't, but if you were here before dawn, I would have gotten at least five hours which I can work with!" Bri replied.

"I will keep that in mind next time," Cas answered.

"Willing to help me with some research, it'll go faster than if there is just one of us," Bri suggested as she sat down at a table with her stack of books.

"I suppose I could help," Cas commented as he grabbed a book off Brianna's pile.

* * *

Sam called Bri to check up later that day and told Bri that this case might take a while so she should get comfortable. She called for pizza and after eating half, she offered some to Cas before putting it in the fridge. Cas sat down on the couch and Bri walked through the living room to get to her bedroom.

"You want the TV on or something?" Bri asked.

"I will just continue to research, get some rest Brianna," Castiel advised.

"Night Cas," Bri smiled as she ran up the stairs.

* * *

The next day, nothing changed. She ate, she and Cas researched, she ate the pizza from the night before cold. The third day, Bobby, Sam and Dean returned late to find that Bri had introduced Cas to _Cake Boss_.

"Really Bri, reality TV?" Dean asked.

"What?! It's funny! Plus have you _seen _what he can do with cake?" Brianna defended.

"Cas you're letting her make you watch this?" Dean asked Cas.

"Leave her alone Dean, you forget she's a teenager," Sam piped up.

"So, did you two find anything interesting?" Bobby asked.

"I did, turns out, if Lucifer is gonna get Sam, Sam's gonna need to be completely wasted on demon blood," Bri announced riffling through her notes.

"So if we keep Sam off demon blood, we're all good?" Dean guessed.

"That's what I read," Bri responded.

"Cas, did you find anything?" Bobby asked.

"If you are referring to my father, I have not. But, not all four horsemen are being used right now, one has not risen, though no doubt Lucifer will bring him up soon," Cas proclaimed.

"Well which one?" Bobby asked.

"I am unsure, it cannot be War, but I cannot place which one it is," Cas replied.

"Well great, try and find out would ya?" Dean asked. Cas nodded and flew off, the wind blowing Bri's hair into her face.

"Well, we need to get going, got a lead on a trickster," Sam voiced.

"A trickster or Rocky Horror Picture Show trickster?" Bobby asked.

"Mr. Groundhog's Day himself," Dean hissed.

"You don't even remember that," Sam countered.

"He made you watch me die one hundred and two times!" Dean argued.

"What happened?" Bri asked.

"The trickster decided to trap us in a time loop and kill Dean every time," Sam explained flinching slightly at the memory.

* * *

They bade Bobby farewell after Bri had packed up and left Bobby with a copy of her notes. The Impala purred softly as it bounced down the pothole ridden road.

"Few more questions," Dean announced, "Draw an anti-possession symbol." Sam passed back a napkin and a pen.

"A what?"

"No, there's no way you don't have one," Dean responded.

"One what?" Dean yanked the car around.

Bobby was investigating the book Bri had left open when he heard a car pull into the salvage yard.

"Bobby!" Dean's voice shouted, "We need another anti-possession amulet!" Bobby sighed and banged his notebook against his forehead.

* * *

**A/N: Crap! So sorry for not updating, I'm getting ready for school and it's kinda, um well, "THIS IS MADNESS!" (Free internet cookies if you finish the quote in the comments **;)**) Anyhow, I am trying to shoot for once a month updates if I can but don't sic hellhounds on me if I don't. (They can't get in my room anyway so HA!) ****_Almost _****done with season 9. Anyone else see the title of 10.1? I know how season 9 ends(thanks for nothing internet) so I almost punched my computer screen in anger. PM me if you wanna rant about 10.1 "Black" with me.**


End file.
